


Yakap at Halik

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, het!kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Bestfriend ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.





	Yakap at Halik

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay. Huhu First time ko po at super gaga ako over hetkaisoo. Also, unbeta'ed. 
> 
> I tried. Huhu

Kyungieepooo  
8:32 A.M

Mall. Cancelled. Not in the mood. 

Jonginini bear  
8:33 A.M

Buuuuut Sooooooo, this is supposed to be our day. You promised. It's been three days na hindi tayo nagkikita because of ACADS. 

Kyungieepooo  
8:34 A.M

Kung gusto mo mag mall. Sige. Lumayas ka! Parang I keep your legs dito sa bahay ah. 

Jonginini bear  
8:35 A.M

Ouch sakit nun ha! Tumagos sa puso ko! 

Kyungieepooo

I dont care. Sige.   
Seen

 

Sa halos mahigit isang oras na walang reply na natanggap batid na ni Kyungsoo na nasaktan niya ang damdamin ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan. (Sensitibo kasi at hindi sanay na itulak palayo ng kaibigan itong binata, pero sa totoo lang nag iinarte lang tong si Jongin para lambingin ng nakababata.)

Hindi naman sa suplada itong si Kyungsoo, malas lang kasi ni Jongin dahil sa lahat ng araw, sa loob ng tatlumpong araw sa isang buwan eh parating na ata ang buwanang dalaw ng dalaga. Kaya eto ngayon ang ating babaeng bida sa loob ng kanyang airconditioned na kwarto at sa taas ng isang malapad at malambot na kama, tinatamad, tinotopak at wala sa mood makipag usap sa iba. 

At dahil sinusumpong na naman sya ng PMS nya, mas pinili nalang nyang mag marathon ng Voice, isang action Korean drama habang kumakain ng cake at overload pizza na pinag lilihian- este, pinag c-crave-an nya. 

Tatawa, magagalit, at minsan iiyak na mukhang adik si Kyungsoo habang nanonood ng palabas. Oo, tutok sya sa drama subalit ang puso nya ay nag aalala kay Jongin. Guilty din dahil sa pag kansela nya ng pinangako nyang bestfriend day na para sa kanilang dalawa lang, walang acads, walang dance troupe na poproblemahin kundi silang dalawa lang sa sariling mundo nila. Excited pa naman sana si Jongin na manood ng Buybust sa cinema. Crush kasi nilang pareho si Anne Curtis at maganda rin naman daw talaga ang pelikula ayun sa mga review at komentaryo ng mga nakapanood na.

Nag aalala man, mas pinili parin ni Kyungsoo ang mag isa, siguro itetext or tatawagan nya nalang si Jongin mamaya or bukas pag hindi na siya tinotopak. Lalo pa't hindi nag reply ang ungas so gets na gets na ni Kyungsoo ang galit at tampo neto sa kanya, ayaw niya ding makipag usap at baka lumala lang ang away nilang dalawa. 

Jonginini bear  
1:51 P.M

Sila Sehun nag aya, nomo daw kela Chanyeol baka maghanap ka. 

Pero alam ko naman na wala kang pakialam so sige.  
Seen

Magrereply pa sana si Kyungsoo pero naiyak nalang habang binabasa ang malamig na mensahe galing sa matampuhing bestfriend nya kaya ipinagpatuloy nalang niya ang panonood.

Tatlong oras pa ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan niya, hindi man niya binigyan ng tingin ang pumasok na bisita eh alam at kilalang kilala na niya kung sino ito.

Isang lalaking naka maong na shorts at naka puting v neck shirt, may maitim at malambot na buhok, napakasarap na katawan, (yummy siya yes, pero never itong aaminin ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan kasi masyado nang mahangin ang utak ni Jongin at ayaw lang ni Kyungsoo na lumala ito) at mabango, teka wait lang- mabaho yata ang lalaki ngayon, at dun lang napag tanto ni Kyungsoo na uminom pala ang tarantadong kakapasok lang. 

"Soo!" Hagikhik ng medyo tipsy na lalaki habang naka yakap na sa likod ng naka tagilid na babae. 

Heto na naman ang napaka childish na Jongin Kim, nagpapalambing sa kaibigan na para bang walang ni katiting na tampo na nararamdaman. Pero wala talaga sa mood si Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy ang panonood. 

Ngunit dapat bestfriend day ngayon diba? Dapat nasa kay Jongin lang ang attention niya gaya ng pinangako niya kaya etong si bff na parang linta kung yumakap eh sumiksik pa mismo kay Kyungsoo, hinila ang comforter na nakabalot sa katawan ng babae at pinalupot ang mahaba niyang braso sa beywang ng dalaga saka hinihimas himas ang malambot na tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Ang isang braso na niya din ang unan ng babae.

"Soo, sorry na." Gago tong Jongin nato, pagdating kay Kyungsoo wala nang pride na natira for himself. Wala naman siyang kasalanan pero nag sosorry. Wala eh, gago eh, marupok talaga. Pagbigyan.

Sa hindi maexplain na kadahilanan biglang lumaki ang dalawang mala kuwago at bilugang mata ni Kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagbilis ng puso niya at ang mga fireworks nya sa tyan na tila ng kakarambola at naghihiyawan sa paglalambing na ginagawa ng isa, lalo pa at biglang naramdaman niyang ni-ru-rub ni Jongin ang matangos na ilong sa hubad na likuran niya. Nanigas siya (si Kyungsoo ha!) sa kanyang kinahihigaan.

Pota! At halos matanggal ang eyeballs nya sa socket neto nang maalalang underwear lang pala ang suot niya. Patay na. Sumasakit kasi ang dibdib niya kaya naghubad nalang siya para komportable sa pakiramdam. 

"Shit Soo!" Mura ng lalaki sabay medyo paglayo sa babae nang maramdamang may mali at tsaka namang paglingon ng isa para magtama ang mga mata nila. "Nakahubad ka ba?" Panigurado niya.

"Ang d-dibdib ko kasi it is hurting." Utal at nahihiya niyang pag amin. 

"Masakit? OMG! Nakapagpa check ka na ba? Kelan pa yan? Kyungsoo nasabi mo ba sa parents mo? Samahan kaya kita ngayon baka kasi-" 

Napatigil si Jongin ng maramdaman ang dalawang maiinit na pares ng kamay ang bumalot sa malalamig niyang pisngi at isang ng malakas na pagtawa ang lumabas sa hugis pusong bunganga ni Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang ng woworry na kaibigan. She knows na it's stupid to laugh at other people's misery pero ang cute lang talaga ni Jongin tignan. 

Pero deep inside kinikilig ang bruha sa pagiging maaalalahanin ng isa. Mahigit isang dekada na silang magkaibigan at sadyang napaka caring ni Jongin subalit hindi padin sanay si Kyungsoo, laging lumalambot ang nagpapapalpitate na muscle sa chest nya. 

"Nothing's wrong okay? Ayos lang ako. It's just- my period's approaching at you know what kind of a monster I am during those hell days." Ngiti niya kay Jongin. 

Tumango lang si Jongin at nabunutan ng tinik sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, napangiti siya at umiling kasabay unti unting pag baba ng kanyang paningin patungo sa makinis, maputi at malambot na kalakihang dibdib ng bestfriend niya.

Oo mali, pakiramdam niya manyakis siya- manyak naman talaga siya, marupok nga diba? Tao lang at marupok din. Sinubukan naman niyang kalabanin ang tukso na tumutulak sa kanya pero diba, marupok ang gago, marupok- kaya hindi na niya napigilan ang demonyo sa kanyang utak at ninakawan ng inosenteng halik ang sa itaas na bahagi ng dibdib ng bestfriend niya. 

"So you need any of my professional help?" Panunukso niya para makalusot sa ginawa. 

"Not from a man who had slept with a million girls. Thank you very much." Pagtataray niya na nakangiti. Kitang kita naman ni Jongin ang pamumula ng tenga at pisngi ni Kyungsoo. May pag asa siya dito. "Besides amoy beer ka. Stinky." Arte niya. 

"Exaggerated ka magsalita. Tatlong babae palang uy. Kaya so you need help? Bestfriend mo naman ako diba? Walang malisya." 

"Nope. I'm good. Really Jongin." Shit putangina ka Jongin. Wag mo akong tinutukso at baka bumigay ako. 

Wow. Marupok number two everyone! 

"Sure? Or baka ibang lalaki yung gusto mong tumulong sayo?" Paglalambing ni Jongin sabay paulan ng inosenteng halik sa hubad na leeg at left shoulder blades ng matalik na kaibigan. 

"Oo. Promise. Okay na ko kasi nandito ka na. Ikaw lang sapat na." Humalakhak si Jongin.

"Did you just qoute me a jejemon phrase Kyungsoo Do?" And Kyungsoo smile before sealing Jongin's lips with hers. 

Ngumiti si Jongin habang sinusuklian ang maiinit na halik ng dalaga sa kanya, wrapping his arms on her waist pulling her closer sa katawan niya hanggang wala ng distansya ang namamagitan pa. 

The kiss isn't rushed nor aggressive, their lips are moving innocently, dancing rythmically against the other like their every shared stolen french kisses. 

Bestfriend lang ang label nila, oo. Bestfriends aren't supposed to do such not so innocent things with their bestfriends but maybe they are one of those bestfriends do make out a lot. Lalo na kapag namimiss nila ang isa't isa. 

Nagsimula ito nung senior high na sila, Jongin claimed na he got a date invite from Byun Baekhyun and he needed Kyungsoo's help for his kissing practice. Syempre kasi yung ka date nya hindi lang simpleng Byun Baekhyun but The Byun Baekhyun, ang campus hottie ng school nila and if he wanted good impressions so kailangan niyang mapa impress ang ka date right?

So ayun, ang simpleng halikan practice lang sana nauwi sa momol, kinailangan pang i conceal ni Kyungsoo ang mga markang naiwan ng binata sa kanyang collarbones gamit ang mahiwagang make up ng ate nya. 

There's this one time pa nga, freshmen year nila pareho, Kyungsoo joined the Kim's family sa kanilang traditional Saturday movie night after ng kanilang midterms. Jongin acted sick, excused himself in the middle of the movie and insisted for Kyungsoo to look after him, nursing student daw kasi ang matalik na kaibigan at kailangan nya ng pag aaruga. 

Ayun, kinabukasan nagsimba si Kyungsoo na naka turtleneck hindi lang makita ng mama niya ang ginawa nila ni Jongin magdamag. 

May mga time din na si Kyungsoo mismo ang nag iinitiate ng kanilang momol session. Lalo na kapag sobrang stress niya sa pag aaral or tuwing bumababa yung mga grades niya. Kaya nga pati sasakyan ni Jongin walang palag, eto din ang dahilan kung bakit pina heavily tinted ni Jongin ang sasakyan niya. Oh diba.

But everything has it's limit. They never passed beyond the kissing stage. Sex never came across their mind kasi nga bestfriend daw, pero mukha nila pareho. Kaya nga sila nag momomol kasi parehas silang uhaw sa isa't isa at lalong parehas na tanga.

"Kyungsoo huy! Ano ginagawa niyo ni Jongin ha?" Sigaw ng kuya niya habang kumakatok sa naka lock na pintuan ng dalaga. 

Jongin aimed to pull away from the kiss pero Kyungsoo is quick to pull the boy's head to deepen the stolen act. But the knocking grew louder, chuckling, Jongin managed to break away the heated kiss while Kyungsoo let out a soft whine of annoyance.

"What? Can you stop knocking? Jongin is sleeping his drunken ass while I'm watching this drama." She lied at napailing nalang na nakangiti ang lalaki. Tutok ang mata sa kisame habang ang mga daliri neto ay naglalaro sa makinis na dibdib ni Kyungsoo. (Sa itaas na part! Wholesome tayo dito!) 

"Weeh? Yun lang?" Panunukso ng kuya niya.

"Can you leave already please?" She begs and sighed nang marinig ang mahinang yapak paalis ng nakatatanda.

Maliban sa dramang pinapanood ng dalaga, katahimikan na ang bumabalot sa kwarto. Tumagilid si Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy ang panonood sa ngayong hindi na niya maintindihang palabas kaya binalikan ni Kyungsoo ang eksenang huling naalala niya. Si Jongin naman ay tahimik na niyakap ang kaibigan. Komportableng pinikit ang pagod niyang mata at inilibing ang kanyang mukha sa mainit na likod ni Kyungsoo. 

Masyado ng maaksyon at nakakathrill ang episode, bumibilis ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa eksena, bigla nyang hinablot ang kamay ng naghihilik na nakababata at tinago dito ang kanyang mata. 

"Scary ba?" Malambing na tanong ni Jongin.

"Not naman. Kinakabahan lang." Mahina niyang sagot at medyo thankful siya ng marinig ang hilik ni Jongin, hindi na maaabala ang pinapanood niya. 

Nang matapos ang episode, lumingon si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang kaibigan. 

Ang pogi ni Jongin kahit anong anggulo, kahit medyo naka bukas bahagya ang bibig nito at may laway na lumalabas. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at pinahiran ito bago nakawan ng halik sa labi.

"Nini.." Bulong niya. "Nini.. ligo ka muna then let's eat." 

"Hmmmm." Ungol ni Jongin. 

"Wake up na." 

"5 minutes pa.." Kontra niya sabay paghigpit ng yakap sa bestfriend niya at nanlumo ang tuhod ni marupok number two.

"Ni?" Walang sagot. "Do you ever felt regretful as you kiss me?" Walang sagot pero nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata but it didn't last longer because Jongin answered with a different kind of smile, a smile he gave her whenever he's guilty of something bago naglakad patungo sa banyo ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo never felt as empty when Jongin head out to the shower kaya nung narinig niya ang pag bagsak ng tubig sa tiles ay kasabay din ang pagbagsak ng luhang pinipigilan niya. 

Agad naman niyang pinahiran ang mga yun at binaling nalang ang attention sa bagong episode para hindi pa siya madatnan ng bestfriend nya na mugto ang mata sa kaiiyak. 

Marahil dulot ng pagkababad ng mata niya sa cellphone maghapon, hindi namataan ni Kyungsoo na nakatulog pala siya, nagising na lamang siya ng maramdaman ang bawat malumanay na pag sayaw ng mga daliri ng kaibigan sa hubad na likuran niya. 

Malambot man ang bawat pagdaan ng daliri nito sa balat niya ay parang sinusunog naman siya ng maiinit at nag aapoy na likido. 

"You done showering?" Inaantok niyang tanong.

"Yeah. Let's sleep huh? You seem pretty sleepy." Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa broad and tight ngunit napaka komportableng chest ni Jongin. At dahil nga katatapos lang mag shower eh mabango na ulit si yummy bestfriend, amoy strawberry at listerine na. 

Naramdaman din niya ang pag haplos ni Jongin sa mahaba niyang buhok gaya ng nakasanayan nila parehas pagkatapos nitong patayin ang umaandar na drama at cellphone. 

"Goodnight Soo.."

"Hmmmm. Love you." 

Makakatulog na sana si Kyungsoo ngunit bigla na lamang nagsalita si Jongin.

"I'm guilty Soo.. Guilt is eating me up whenever we kiss because it is unethical para sa mag bestfriend lang right? but regretful? Never. Kasi everytime our lips dances against the other it is not my bestfriend Kyungsoo Do I am kissing but the love of my life, Kyungsoo Do who I am hopeful to be sharing it with for the rest of my life."

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Nananaginip ba siya? Sobrang desperada ba siya na mahalin ni Jongin para ganito kasaya ang panaginip niya? Kung panaginip man ito, eh lord sana wag mo na akong gisingin, masaya na ko dito atleast mahal din ako ni Jongin kahit papano. Okay na ako dito.

"Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo Do." Dugtong ni Jongin at yes, nananaginip nga siya kasi she knew for sure that the Jongin Kim will never reciprocate the feeling that she kept for too long. Bestfriend. Hanggang doon lang ang pagmamahal ng lalaki sa kanya.

Proving her assumption right, Kyungsoo looked up and her world stops and met the most beautiful gazes she wishes to be hers forever and damn, lord, she's so wrong kasi kahit na ang dilim ng kwarto niya, na kahit ang liwanag ng buwan lang ang tanging nagsisilbing ilaw nila ay kitang kita niya ang pagningning nang mata ng bestfriend niya. Ningning na pinagbulag-bulagan niya. 

Walang salita ngunit isang mainit na halik ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin kasi naman mga mamshie at mga beshie, ten years niyang hinintay to, magpapapabebe pa ba? 

 

"Lord. Thank you for the meal." Pasasalamat ng ating babaeng bida.


End file.
